A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of reducing turbulence in a fluid.
B. Related Art
In the field of energy dispersive x-ray analysis, vessels known as Dewars or cryostats are commonly used to cool the x-ray detectors to cryogenic temperatures. The cryostats are commonly filled with liquid nitrogen, but can be filled with any cryogenic liquid. Due to imperfections in the insulation of the cryostats, the cryogenic liquid may boil violently. The boiling results turbulence, which leads to vibration, which in turn can cause deterioration in the resolution of the x-ray detector.
Even when the boiling is of the nucleate type, from "hot" walls of the vessel, significant turbulence may occur. "Hot" in this context is of course relative to the temperature of the cryogenic liquid.